1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly, to a dryer and a method for controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling the dryer when a door thereof is open and when a drum thereof comes into physical contact with a user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A dryer is a machine for drying damp washed clothes by using heated air. A structure of a general dryer will now be described in detail. Referring to FIG. 1, a drum 2 is fixed within a case 1, and an opening 3 for inputting washed clothes into the drum 2 is formed on a front surface of the case 1. A door 4 that can be opened and closed is fixed to the opening 3.
A motor 5 for rotating the drum 2 is formed on an upper portion inside the case 1. The motor 5 transmits a rotating force to the drum 2 through a belt 6 for drums. A plurality of wings 7 is formed on an inner wall of the drum 2 so as to stir the washed clothes when the drum 2 is rotated. A circulation duct 8 for circulating the air within the drum 2 is formed below the drum 2. And, in order to provide hot air to the drum 2, a heater 11 for heating air is provided between the drum 2 and the circulation duct 8. A fan 9 for exhausting the air within the drum 2 is formed behind the drum 2. The fan 9 rotates by receiving a driving force from the motor 5 through the belt 10. A supply duct 11 supplying ambient air to the circulation duct 8 and a condensed water discharge duct 13 for discharging condensed water, which is produced during the circulation of the air, to the outside are connected to the circulation duct 8.
When the door 4 is open during the drying cycle, ambient air is flown into the drum 2, and after the door 4 is closed, the dryer resumes the drying cycle. At this point, the temperature condition inside the drum 2 is abruptly changed, thereby preventing the washed clothes from being completely dried. Also, in case of large capacity dryers, when a child puts himself or herself inside the drum, the dryer cannot sense the presence of the child, which may result in accidents caused by carelessness.